


friends like these

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: BROT3, Brotp, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: For the prompt "You passed out".An explosion, a chicken, and a getaway car.





	friends like these

**Author's Note:**

> Time to venture back into BroTP land!! These guys are my favorite BroT3. I realized I hadn't done more focusing on Amir/McG and Jaz/Amir and not on Jaz/McG so here's a little venture into that!!

"Found her. She's in rough shape." The voice stirs her from the darkness and Jaz tries to speak, the words sticking in her throat. "No no no, don't move, Jazzy. Don't move. It's okay, I got you. Hold on for me okay?"

 

She hardly remembers what happened. One minute, she was on overwatch in an abandoned building in Oman, and the next, the ground literally exploded under her feet. Her head is throbbing and, when she can manage to open her eyes against the blinding sunlight, everything is blurry. Her ears are ringing.

 

"What happened?" she mumbles, registering McG crouched beside her.

 

"You passed out, stopped responding. There was a bomb. Pretty sure they didn't mean for it to go off here. Amateurs." He does something and her arm spasms in pain.

 

"Fuck. Ow..."

 

"Sorry, Jazzy. But you're lucky. Concussion and a broken arm after a building collapsed on you isn't bad odds," McG reasones. "Alright, we're gonna sit you up, nice and slow, okay? No heroics. I don't need you puking all over me."

 

"As if," Jaz snorts as he chuckles, slipping his arm under her.

 

She's not used to how strong he is. Not like this. They spar and she watches him help other people on missions. But she's not used to his strength being directed at her. Just now, weakened and injured and in the middle of nowhere, it makes her feel a hell of a lot safer.

 

Sitting up does make her queasy, despite how slowly he moves her. It's out of pure spite that she doesn't toss her lunch. It takes almost a full minute for the nausea to subside to a manageable level.

 

"How you feeling? Holding up?" McG asks, his fingers pressing to her wrist as he checks her pulse.

 

"I've had worse hangovers," Jaz mutters weakly, swallowing despite the grit in her throat. She coughs.

 

"I don't doubt it," McG laughs, seemingly reading her mind as he offers her his canteen. "Go slow. Same deal."

 

She takes the water a half mouthful at a time, stopping long before she's ready, knowing they have to move soon. "Thanks. What's the plan?"

 

"Amir's getting the Humvee. Bout five mikes out." He splints and slings her arm carefully, his hands working more gently than she'd thought possible. Her surprise must show because McG grins. "Not so bad, right?"

 

"Don't let it go to your head. I'm concussed. For all I know, this is a dream," Jaz teases, but she leans off the wall of rubble and into him a little instead.

 

"Alright, alright, fair enough. Okay, it's gonna take us a minute to get out of here. We should start moving. You good?"

 

"Peachy. But you're gonna have to help me up," she says, the idea of moving making her stomach churn again.

 

"Don't worry, I got you. Just don't hold it against me if I carry you outta here, alright? I'll let you kick my ass for it later. We both know you're stronger than me anyway. Girls rule and boys drool and all that stuff," McG says as he sets her on her feet, keeping an arm securely around her, which is good because her knees don't seem to want to support her just now.

 

"Man, if I knew all I had to do to get you to finally see the light was get myself blown up a little, I'd have done it years ago."

 

"You know, let's try to avoid explosions?" McG suggests as they pick their way through the rubble. He's right and it's slow-going. She can see the street but between here and there is an obstacle course of stone and brick and debris.

 

"Spoil sport. Here, I thought you were a big tough guy."

 

"I don't need explosions to make me tough."

 

"Sounds like something a chicken would say," Jaz points out, wincing as a brick turns under her foot. If not for McG supporting her, she'd be back on the ground by now.

 

He clucks, an impressive imitation of a chicken.

 

"I must have the wrong building. I'm looking for highly skilled soldiers, not Old McDonald's menagerie." Amir's voice comes from somewhere up ahead and when Jaz looks, she can see him and the Humvee, closer than she'd thought. Apparently, the small talk is more effective than she'd thought.

 

"Everyone's got jokes today," McG gripes, lifting Jaz over a particularly large beam. Miraculously, most of the rest of the floor is clear. They make it to Amir unscathed.

 

"Glad to see you're in one piece," Amir says, giving her a once-over.

 

"Not so fast, I still have to survive the drive back. You're not exactly known for your smooth ride," Jaz points out.

 

"You want some ice for that burn?" McG laughs as they get Jaz settled into the back.

 

"You know, I should've left the two of you here, pretended I couldn't find you," Amir decides. "You're both insufferable."

 

"You hear that, Jazzy? I think that means he loves us."

 

"Yeah," Jaz sighs, settling against McG again, grateful to be safe, to be heading home. "I think it does."


End file.
